


love in a pocket

by brdfrdzen



Series: minwoochan moments [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))), Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Some Humor, Winter, aka bangmom jindad & leemom, chan and woojin unamused at it as usual, it's around christmas time i guess, minho sassy as usual, soft, the 3 hyungs doin hyung shit lol, ugh i hate tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: in which bang chan thinks he's invincible and nothin can hurt him. turns out he's wrong.





	love in a pocket

**Author's Note:**

> chan bein awed by snow is one of my favourite things ever.

Chan grabs one of Minho’s hands and one of Woojin’s hands. “I need your warmth. I’m gonna freeze to death. Oh, my God.” He shivers and watches as he sees his breath leave his mouth in the air.

Woojin chuckles and tightens his grip on Chan’s hand. “You’re the one that didn’t put on your gloves before we left the dorm,” he reminds Chan as they walk down the sidewalk of the busy city street.

It’s only the beginning of winter. The weather is already in the negatives, causing it to be extremely cold. There are two inches of snow on the streets being lit up by the Christmas lights and decorations for the nearing holidays.

“Yup,” Minho agrees. “I even showed you the forecast myself and personally handed you a pair, but you insisted it wasn’t gonna be that cold. I quote your words, ‘I can handle it.’”

Minho and Woojin laugh as Chan huffs loudly.

“It never snows in Australia! I didn’t think it’d be this cold!” The blond complains and proceeds to stuff his hands in Minho and Woojin’s coat pockets instead.

Woojin shakes his head. “You should have listened to the experts because they knew what they were talking about.” He jokingly bumps Chan’s shoulder softly.

They all come to a stop as they reach the doors of the city’s mall.

Minho takes Chan’s hand out of his coat pocket, causing the older boy to whine. “I have to go get the money from the ATM, hyung. I’ll be right back,” he says and begins to jog to the ATM on the far right side of the door.

Chan sighs. “Let’s go inside and wait for him. It’s too cold out here. I’m going to freeze to death, I swear.”

“Have I ever told you that you’re extremely dramatic?” Woojin asks and chuckles.

Chan rolls his eyes. “No one is more dramatic than Minho,” he responds and opens the door. He holds the door open and nods his head in the direction of inside. “After you.”

Woojin smiles. “No, after you.”

Chan smiles back at him. “I insist! After you!”

Before Woojin can argue with him, Minho returns, pushing past the both of them. “After me!” He loudly exclaims and struts inside, leaving Chan and Woojin with surprised expressions.

“See?” Chan says, shaking his head as he walks inside. “No one is more dramatic than Lee Minho.”

Woojin snorts with a fond expression and walks inside after Chan. “I'll be taking your word for that one.”

**Author's Note:**

> chan, holding door open: after you  
> woojin: no, after you  
> chan: i insist, after you  
> minho, pushing past both of them: after me
> 
> [original tweet](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/973739222510264322)


End file.
